Henry's Dance (song)
"Henry's Dance" is the second song about Henry the Octopus, and is about his favourite dance. Song Credits Listen Song Lyrics Big Red Car (album) Henry The Octopus A very special friend, to me. Henry The Octopus I have a great dance, for you to see. Well, tell us now, Henry What we all should do Tell us now, Henry We want to dance like you. Clap your hands, above your head And you sway, from side to side Start to bob, up and down Now let's spin, around and round. CHORUS Furry Tales (album) Come and have a dance with me, Henry the Octopus. Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) A very special friend, to me. ( W-w-w-w-whoa!) Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) I have a great dance, for you to see. (Ba-da-da-da-da) Tell us now, Henry What we all should do Tell us now, Henry We want to dance like you. Clap your hands, (Gee, c'mon) above your head, (Gee, c'mon) And you sway, (Gee, c'mon) from side to side (Gee, c'mon) Start to bob, (Start to bob) up and down, (business) Now let's spin, around and round. Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) A very special friend, to me. ( W-w-w-w-whoa!) Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) I have a great dance, for you to see. (Ba-da-da-da-da) Tell us now, Henry What we all should do Tell us now, Henry We want to dance like you. Clap your hands, (Gee, c'mon) above your head, (Gee, c'mon) And you sway, (Gee, c'mon) from side to side (Gee, c'mon) Start to bob, (Start to bob) up and down, (business) Now let's spin, around and round. Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) A very special friend, to me. (W-w-w-w-whoa!) Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) Thank you all for dancing, with me (Ba-da-da-da-da) Thank you all for dancing, with me (Ba-da-da-da-da) Thank you all for dancing (Gee, c'mon.) Gallery See here Trivia *The instrumental version of this song was used for many things such as the end credits for The Wiggles' 3rd video, Big Red Car. It was later used in the end credits for the re-recordings of Wiggle Time! and Yummy Yummy, and multiple times in The Wiggles' 2nd TV Series. There was also a new instrumental track introduced in 2006 used for other countries' recordings. *In Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 1), there was an alternate version sung at Wigglehouse where Henry had to tell everyone his favorite foods instead of teaching everyone his special dance for the song. *In the original version, a voice on the left audio channel is heard saying "Hum!" at 0:40 while Henry says "Start to bob up and down" for the first time. *In the 1994 and the 1998 Live at Disneyland versions of the audio, all of the instruments are mixed in the center. *This song gives thanks to Terry Murray for the guitar work and Greg Truman for the backing vocals. *On Xuxa's album and video "Xuxa Só Para Baixinhos", the Portuguese version is called Teddy O Polvo. * Appearances Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1994 video) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1998 video) songs Category:Big Red Car (album) songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Surfer Jeff songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:1995 songs Category:1995 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:Songs Focused On Henry Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 5 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 2 Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Series 10 Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Singing Barbers Songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Songs about Henry the Octopus Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Happy Party! Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Wiggly Giggly Adventures (Rental Video) Songs Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1998 video) songs Category:A Wiggly Sing-Along Songs Category:Super Singalong Slipcase Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video songs